triton_archivisfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanna Val Eri
Hanna Val Eri(-Belmont) is the only daughter and youngest child of Jarren Belmont and Intha'ros Eri. Young and inexperienced, Hanna shows few signs of ever becoming the hero that most expect of her. Unfortunately the threads of Imperius are guiding her more than she knows and her future bears more fruit than a few superficial good deeds. Biography Hanna's birth, life and inevitable death have been the source of debate among fortune tellers for an eternity. Some saw her as a great warrior, born in the ruins of a terrific battle and destined to be the greatest general the mortal world has seen. Others believed her to be a mage with so much powerful magicks that she could tear the world asunder with the tiniest movement of her finger. Some more obscure factions even envisioned her as a lesser noble turned murderer and assassin, rising through the ranks as she had her fellow blue bloods slain. Her race, gender, origins and skillset is clouded in mystery, never once decided on. What is known, however, is that she is the only mortal that fate has deemed worthy of slaying Dyenak. Born to Intha'ros Eri, an elven hunter, and Jarren Belmont an ex-fiend slayer, Hanna's origins were not quite as the prophecies expected. They were no less spectacular though as, after a birth that nearly killed both mother and child, the destined child was born. Appearance Hanna is a young woman who has yet to reach her prime, only 17 and with her entire life ahead of her. Despite her heritage Hanna show few traits possessed by either dark elf or halfling, instead looking purely human. She is a lithe and surprisingly pretty girl with soft features and pale skin, much the opposite of her mother's sharp and angular features, and are mostly unmarked by weather or wound. Locks of short platinum-blonde hair fall from her head, one of the few traits she has inheritied from her mother, and are often combed and well kept. Conversely a pair of blue eyes peer out from behind the occasional strand of loose hair, precise and enticing. Personality Innocence and purity often represent Hanna although she is far from those things herself. She has learned the grit the world has to offer, knowing that nothing is quite the fairy tale it seems, and yet Hanna has discovered that the most mature thing to do is picture it in a purer light. Those around her notice that regardless of the situation she clings to hope, often fighting for causes that are doomed to fail just because they are a force of good. Losses wound her strongly but successes make her truly overjoyed and the possibility of victory is enough to pick her up and dust her off. In a lot of ways her views are childish and stubborn, like that of an infant, but behind them is a surprising amount of wisdom and heroism that even Hanna can't quite explain. Abilities Hanna is young. Younger than any of the others aboard the Ave Maria, and she knows this puts her at a disadvantage. While she shows promise, any skills she does have are rough and untrained. It makes her fragile. That is not to say that she is useless, however. Her mother was a skilled hunter, proficient with the use of a crossbow and stalking her prey. These skills have been passed down to Hanna, and while she is far from the predator that her mother is nor the archer that Dakeer constantly boasts about being, she is learning day by day and proving to be adapting. Hanna has taken to the use of traps and cunning over the direct use of a crossbow as her mother preferred, but still possesses the capability to do both should stealth become impractical. Her true passion comes from not combat but from brewing chemicals. Her mother taught her that nature was a bounty if you knew how to use it and that with the right ingredients a concoction could do anything. Hanna’s alchemical skills are quite spectacular for her age and she has proven herself to be able to brew more than a simple healing salve. Equipment Armed in the way any skilled hunter would, Hanna’s satchel is littered with wiring, rope, tiny trapping mechanisms and poisons. She is suited for a survivalist, used to carrying her world on her back and sleeping in the undergrowth as her mother was. Hanna, while young, is not sheltered from the threat she faces and possesses a few weapons, although she is not particularly skilled in any of them. Her personal favourite though is Seeth. Inspired by her mother’s weapon of choice, Seeth is a crossbow that Hanna has owned for many years but never quite had the opportunity to use beyond her hunting. Unlike her mother’s crossbow it is an arguably more civilised design, lighter but using a level mechanism to increase the speed of reload. It comes with the downside of dealing less damage per bolt as well as having a more specific type of bolt needed to fit the size requirements. Unlike Ros’ crossbow it is not littered with trophies of her kills, although possesses some old children patterns along the handle. Relationships What are this character's opinions on the other characters in the roleplay that they have met? Trivia Other.